madeinabyssfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitty
|status= Supposedly deceased (?) |occupation= N/A |class= Human (formerly) Narehate |relatives= N/A |first_appearance= Chapter 20 (Manga) |seiyuu= }} Mitty is an amorphous Narehate that lives with Nanachi on the 4th Layer of The Abyss. Mitty used to be a regular human girl in the past, and her current appearance is the result of the ascension from the 6th layer. Appearance As a human, Mitty was an upbeat and positive young girl. She was almost always smiling and aspired to be "a future white whistle." Her hair was reddish in color, and long and messy, sticking out at random angles. Some of it seemed to be tied up into a messy ponytail on the back of her head. She wore a tied top and skirt. After bearing the curse of the 6th layer, Mitty's body became something of an amorphous blob. She became covered in light pinkish fur. On the ends of what was left of her arms were long sharp claws. She had two catlike ears protruding at odds angles from her head. Her mouth split upwards and was left hanging open at all times. Both her eyes bulged outwards, until one of them was hit with Bondrewd's treasure Sparagmos and failed to regenerate. Personality Before becoming severely malformed, Mitty wanted to become a White Whistle. She was very upbeat and positive, wondered endlessly at the world around her, and always tried to look on the bright side of things, even when Nanachi was often negative. Even when she and Nanachi were locked in the capsules, she attempted to calm Nanachi, repeatedly saying it would be okay. She was very outgoing, as she was the one who first approached Nanachi and insisted on being friends and partners. After becoming a Narehate, her intelligence vanished, and she couldn't communicate with Nanachi anymore. All she was able to do was make soft noises and crawl around a bit. During Bondrewd's testing and Nanachi's attempts to kill her, she would cry as a reflex, but likely didn't feel any physical sensation or emotion, as Nanachi said "Mitty's soul was trapped inside" within her narehate form. Abilities Immortality: After becoming a Narehate, Mitty was resistant to every form of Bondrewd's torture and experimentation. She's had stakes driven through her and limbs chopped off, but it regenerates every time, with limbs growing back in place of those that were lost, and all poisons and venoms neutralized. Limited to its ability, Nanachi saw Bondrewd using Sparagmos (equal to Reg's Incinerator), Mitty's eyes got hit by the light and Mitty's eyes cannot regenerate anymore. Nanachi tried everything they could to put her out of her misery during their time together. In the end, the only thing that was ultimately able to kill her was Reg's Incinerator. Trivia * Mitty is seen very briefly in Ilblu with Nanachi at the ends of chapters 42 and 43, despite being killed by Reg in the 4th Layer. Based on comments by Majikajya she is being "used" buy Belafu and was left behind by a "masked man." How she got there and whether or not she is bound to Ilblu like the other inhabitants is unknown. Category:Abyss Characters Category:Deceased